


【南你】流浪歌手的情人

by AMENGXIANGXIAO



Category: Zhouzhennan, 周震南 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMENGXIANGXIAO/pseuds/AMENGXIANGXIAO
Summary: 你在桥上看风景看风景的人在楼上看你明月装饰了你的窗子你装饰了别人的梦——卞之琳《断章》整肃，F/M，OOC，4200
Relationships: 周震南 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【南你】流浪歌手的情人

（一）

他就站在窗前静静地看着风景。

并不知道我在看他。

这家酒吧在我订的小旅馆正下方，听说晚上会有酒吧驻唱歌手的拼盘演出。

而我，明天就要返程，不妨下楼消遣一下，品品秦淮河上的"曲"。听说这家酒吧还蛮有名气的，我来的很早，抢到了好位置。

刚落座就看到了窗边的少年，干净的白T，明亮的眸子，流畅的棱角；肤色很白，乖乖的样子，不知是哪里来旅游的学生弟，也不说话；表情寡淡，眉眼疏离，气质倒很出挑。

演出很快就开始了，不过是那些陈词滥调，唱着“心爱的姑娘”和“家乡”的民谣歌手， 为赋新词强说愁的游吟诗人，摇头晃脑热血沸腾的摇滚乐队，喧嚣暴躁地边跳边嗨，唱的什么我一个字没听清，氛围倒是热闹的狠。

然后他出场了，是窗边的那个少年。

我很意外他竟然是个歌手，也不知道要唱情歌还是什么。

怎能想到，背景强烈的节奏曲响起，他一张嘴唱的竟然是RAP和JAZZ/电子杂糅的曲风？

他唱的歌叫《I will show you》，乖乖的皮相下面是很有穿透力的低音炮，眼神也是满满的野心和雄性张力。反差感瞬间击中了我。

“猎物永远不会忘记猎人的本能，  
所以我坚信弱小本就是强大本身，  
都离我远点，趁我现在还没有认真。  
No one can stop my ambition.（我的野心无人能挡）”

他在看我，是我的错觉吗。

我感觉我被蛊到了。

（二）

没想到这么轻易就拐来了一个少年郎。

他说，“姐姐，我叫周震南，谢谢你的酒。”又说，“我真的已经成年了，在做独立音乐人，嗨，充其量叫流浪歌手。”

他的酒量真的蛮差的吧。一杯啤酒下肚就已经肉眼可见的开心了起来，嘴角的灵动盖也盖不住，眉眼弯弯，嘴巴很甜，说很多话，前一秒笑的前仰后合像个小孩子，好想捏他嘟嘟的脸颊；下一秒又严肃了起来，一字一句地说，“我是认真的，姐姐真的很美。” 

浅浅的荷尔蒙气息混合着身上时浓时淡的男士aftershave，很独特。

最后，他犹豫了好一会儿，脸颊绯红，头低的快要看不见，说，“好啊，我今天的确无家可归。”

南京竟也是个艳遇的好地方。

（三）

之后的事情发生在情理之中，又有意外之喜。

他哪里是喝醉了。

酒吧里的他一副懵懵懂懂的样子，问什么都会傻傻地笑，偶尔还会撒娇，像是认识了很久的弟弟。和舞台上气场全开、霸气外露的他完全不同，私下的他会小奶音撒娇说，“姐姐告诉我嘛，我真的好想知道。”

关上房门的他，则是一只小野豹，大胆强势，左手把门刚刚关上，右手便捞住了我堵在门上。

他的亲吻绵长又细腻，嘴唇温热柔软，试探性地摸索着；唇齿鼻尖萦绕着都是他的气息。

他的手渐渐地从我的脸颊向下游移，最后停留在了腰间，轻轻地捏着，温热的气息穿透薄薄的衣料传来，好热...他若有若无地挑逗着，我很快就动情了...

亲吻逐渐热烈起来，延伸到了我的耳边，咬着舔着，湿热的喘息传来，是他磁性的低音，“可以吗。姐姐真的好甜好甜，我好想一口吃掉你。”

第一次遇到这种年下小狼狗，还是披着绵羊皮的小狼狗；他给了我太多惊喜。

我挑了挑眉，笑出了声，轻轻地揉捏着他牛仔裤包裹着的赤裸欲望，令人满意的尺寸，说，“喂，小朋友，你已经in了哦，求我我就给你。”

他没有回答我，但这句话似乎点燃了他，他埋在我脖子上的热吻愈加激烈了起来，时而轻咬时而重吻，手也没有停下，左手搂着我的腰肢，右手一路向上停留在我的浑圆上大力地揉着，喘息声渐渐粗重起来，下体尺寸可观的凸起轻轻地蹭着我的小穴...好痒...

“嗯...嗯..你在做什么周震南...” 刚一张嘴，呻吟先行...手指没入他的头发，我也在积极地回应着他...

这次轮到他笑我了，眼角眉梢变得很媚，眼神略带灼热地直视入我的眼睛，下体更大力地蹭着，双手也更加大胆，“你要求求我才可以喂给你哦...你已经湿了呢，小姐姐。”

他一定在笑话我吧，这个女人一边嘴硬说“姐姐来教你哦，弟弟要乖乖听话”，一边听到情话脸烧红成苹果...

我的身上要烧起来了，下面更是湿的一塌糊涂，他的手灵活的在内裤外流连着挑逗着...捏...蹭...玩弄花蕾的技巧节奏熟练得很；大胆，放肆。

“给我...好热啊...求求你...进来...嗯嗯...” 此时此刻的我只想沉沦温柔乡，管他今夕是何年，良辰美景，怎能虚度。

“好迫不及待哦，小姐姐。” 他浅笑着，“我想要你。”

他双手熟练地剥掉我身上的束缚，我们的衣服从门口开始散落一路延伸到了床边，直到赤裸相对，他覆在了我身上，灼热的目光，精瘦的身体，隐隐的肌肉曲线。

我怎么会误以为他是个纯情的邻家少年呢，分明是草原上擅长捕猎的雄性动物，稳准狠，伺机而动，一发致命，无一漏网。

我的双手被牢牢地锁在枕边，身体大大地摆成羞耻的姿势，敞开着邀请着他。

床上的他是强势的，像头小兽，势在必得，野心勃勃。他右手握住我的浑圆揉捏着，一边吮吸着左乳，大胆放肆地用牙齿玩弄着，发出享受的声音。

“你好美。想把你绑在床上狠狠地做... Bondage？” 他真的很会，而且一眼就看穿我的喜好。

我微不可见地点了点头，取来床下的绳索，配合着他把我的双手绑在背后，安全词是“小星星”。

我也不知道为何对一个萍水相逢的陌生人那么信任，莫名觉得他会懂我，也会保护我。

待他挺身而入的时候我还是被他的尺寸微微吓到，他一边吻着我边耐心地蹭进来，尽管内壁已经润滑的不像样，依旧在吃力地吞咽着他的硕大，这种充实的感觉让我不禁呻吟出声。

捆绑束缚是快乐的，被操控和任人摆布无力感配合着对方的难以预测，常常会给人惊喜。我仿佛在云端，眼前大片大片的色彩翻涌，每次冲撞都能缓释我的空虚和渴望，快感一波波袭来...

“你下面好湿哦都快泛滥了呢小姐姐” 他把我翻折过来从侧面插了进去，不断蹭着内壁敏感点，大力地抽干着，发出啪啪的声音，手大胆地挑逗着我的花蕾。

我爱死了年轻的小狼狗，炽热，持久，纯情和勇猛齐飞，羞涩和野性并存，完美融合，让人欲罢不能。

————————————————————  
（四）

华灯初上，河畔的灯笼一个两个点了起来，来往的船只也少了许多。

窗边的风也渐渐凉了起来。

她在看我。

我记得那个女孩子，前天偶然路过露天咖啡厅，看到她捧着一本书看得入迷，还偶尔擦擦湿润的眼眶；路人不小心撞到她的椅子，她转过头来笑了笑，说，“没关系。”

清纯的笑容里又带了点慵懒，眸子亮亮的，眼里有星星。

我从没见过气质这么独特的女孩子，娴静中还有丝不谙世事。

很可惜，我过几天就要回学校了，南京到上海距离的实在有些遥远，不然真的很想去认识一下她。

谁料，第二天，我又在酒吧里遇到了她，好巧。

酒吧是我发小开的，隔三差五会有驻唱的歌手来热场子；本来是过来和他打招呼，没想到在这里有意外的惊喜。

发小说，她是楼上的住客，早早地来占位子，大概是个音乐粉。

我半开玩笑地说，“要不要我来帮你驻唱啊，我的歌就要发了，提前让你一饱耳福，你不是一直想听。”

发小锤了我一拳，“我看你是为了你刚才打听的妹子才开嗓的吧，我还不知道你小子是什么花花肠子吗，怎么，终于开窍了？唱哪首？”

之后的事情进展的很顺利，顺利到超出我想象。

“坐在20桌的女士给您点了这杯酒。”演唱完毕后，吧台的酒保递给我一杯啤酒。

我的酒量很差，等等，20桌的女士...不就是她吗？

转头看去，她冲我一挑眉，举杯示意了一下。

清纯尽褪，媚态十足。

我从来不信“艳遇”这种逢场作戏，可是她，有种勾人的魔力，我不自觉地被她吸引。

“你的歌很好听，台风也不错。”是她的第一句话。

我们天南海北地聊着，酒我不敢多喝，看着她就醉了，像是认识了多年，莫名的熟悉和亲近。

“弟弟，你还小呀，怎么跑来酒吧驻唱，可可爱爱的。” 她眉眼弯弯地笑着，嘴上还不忘占我便宜。

“流浪歌手好浪漫的亚子，考虑流浪来上海玩玩吗？嘻嘻。” 

我眼前一亮，好巧。

“你脸红了，让姐姐捏一捏，可可爱爱的。” 

她是不是醉了。

“好可爱哦周震南，再叫声'姐姐'来听。乖。”

我第一次，如此，想要一个人。

玲珑有致，线条尽显，利落套装下面的她依旧御姐吗。看着她挑逗地捏着我的脸喊弟弟，脑子里却都是她在床上会如何呻吟，会一脸娇羞吗，还是很妖娆，会求饶吗，喜欢控场还是被支配。

我为我头脑中的黄色废料感到无比羞耻，赤裸的欲望几乎无法掩饰。

夜色渐深，霓虹闪烁，天凉雾重。酒吧就要打样了。

“我租了楼上的民宿，要不要来玩啊弟弟。” 她眼里的媚态能把我当场融化。

这个女人怎么这么会撩，没人可以拒绝的了吧。

（五）

没想到，她也是BDSM同道中人。

捆绑下的她胸部的线条更加挺拔柔美，勾勒出玲珑的线条，腰枝盈盈可握。床上的她脸颊绯红，胸部随着随着身体扭动微微地颤抖着，眼角眉梢风情无限，嘴角微张，声声呻吟撩的人心痒痒，她欲拒还迎的样子，只想让人狠狠地䒑进去。

“告诉我，你想要什么。” 我虔诚地拥着她，轻轻地吻过绳索捆绑的每一寸肌肤。

“你都已经把我绑在床上了，怎么还在问这种问题呢，小傻瓜。”

因为，我想听你亲口说。

“嗯啊啊啊” 我进入她的时候，她的娇喘勾起了我更大的欲望和冲动。她的小穴温暖湿润，牢牢的吸着我想进的更深入，和她更亲近一些；双腿略用力地勾起来，把我夹得更紧了，那快感来的很突然很强烈...

“好舒服...䒑进来...好大哦...我吃不下...” 

我笑了，“你自相矛盾诶。慢慢来，我喂给你，乖，听话。” 

我一边抚摸着她的花蕾一边揉搓着她的敏感点，帮着她把身体打开，一点点地喂着她，直到完全吃进去才抽插起来；她面部潮红，下面湿的一塌糊涂，努力地吞咽着，温柔地包裹着；绳索下的身体燥热起来，弯弯地弓起迎合着我的节奏，修长匀称的双腿高高翘起，轻巧地搭在我的肩膀和胸前，玉足纤弱，简直是供人把玩的艺术品。

人们都说春宵一刻值千金，我真正懂了这句话的含义，情愿醉倒在她的温柔乡里，不想醒来。

——————————————  
（六）

春宵苦短，难怪都说小狼狗是熟女最爱。折腾了半宿我才枕在他臂膀上沉沉睡去，高潮过后人像是被抽走了灵魂，从云端跌落回人间只剩怅惘；他身上的味道让我莫名觉得安心，额头上落下他浅浅的吻，半醒半睡之际听到他喃喃地说，“记得我叫周震南。晚安。” 

那是我最后一次在南京见到他。

待我睡醒之后，他已经不见了踪影。我的衣服被他整齐地叠在了床边一角，上面还留了张字条，是个电话号码，还有一句，后会有期。

我浑身像散了架似的，咂摸回想着昨天晚上的情形，美好的夜晚，俊俏的个少年郎，契合的性爱，觉得梦幻的很。

可惜的是，今天我就要回上海了，这个名字和号码背后的风花雪月，就留在南京吧。

（七）

待我再见到他，已是半年以后。

“周震南，这位是给你新专辑做音乐推广平台的记者。她姓M，你有什么需要可以和她直接交流。” 负责人向他事无巨细地介绍着我，可他的眼里，明明满是笑意。

原来是他。怪不得周震南这名字听着这么耳熟。

时隔半年，他稳重了许多，依旧是白T，搭了纯黑的单衣外套，睫毛长长的。

“小姐姐，好久不见。我真的流浪来上海了呢。” 

我们的故事，刚刚开始。

——————————  
AM 2020.01.16


End file.
